When enabling human-computer interactions, a variety of modalities are available, with different modalities having different strengths and difficulties. Due to the differing capabilities of various interfaces, systems have been created which allow users to utilize multiple modalities, thereby potentially allowing the strengths of one modality to compensate for the weaknesses in another. One such system is described in U.S. Non-provisional patent application Ser. No. 11/966,393, filed Dec. 28, 2007, Matthew Yuschik et al. (Method and System for Supporting Graphical User Interfaces), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Another such system is described in U.S. Non-provisional patent application Ser. No. 11/198,934 (Method and System for Processing Audio Via a Contract Service Representative Workstation) filed on Aug. 5, 2005, Phillip Claridge, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. However while multimodal interfaces have the potential beneficial effect of allowing users to combine modality strengths, achieving that effect can require users to acquire new habits which may have to replace older, established techniques. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system, including a programmed computer, that provides a plurality of modules encompassing a method of training individuals in the use of multimodal interfaces.